Siren Alley (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Siren Alley is a retooled environment of Siren Alley from BioShock 2 for BioShock 2 Multiplayer, and features a mix between Little Eden Plaza and Plaza Hedone. Siren Alley is the red-light district of Rapture after being hit by poverty. It is part of the Rapture Metro Pack DLC. History Siren Alley was once home to Rapture's finest architects, which reflected in the luster of its own appearance. However when contracts and customers stopped flowing, its inhabitants were forced to prostitute themselves or go into shady deals to make a living, turning Siren Alley into Rapture's own red-light district. By the time the Civil War hit, most of Siren Alley's shops were closed down, windows and doors barred. Joe's Green Groceries, the Poisoned Apple and the Mermaid Lounge have been abruptly deserted, leaving behind crates and stocks, though only the Lounge and its Upper Rooms are not locked. The entrance to the Pink Pearl has been barricaded and Pumping Station 5, which keeps Siren Alley mostly dry, was put in security lockdown. Other places such as the Oceanview Pharmacy and Jones Hardware were simply condemned. The district itself decayed a lot, wallpapers peeling off and structure damages around every corner, ever due to the violence of the war or by lack of proper maintenance. Mechanical support beams have also been placed to keep parts of the ceiling from collapsing. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Plaza The Plaza consists of a circular alley centered around the Mermaid Lounge and its upper rooms, and gives access to any area in Siren Alley on ground and above through balconies, connected by stairs or ramps on each side. A Machine Gun Turret placed atop some crates sweeps the alley to the right of the lounge, facing the Poisoned Apple bar. At the opposite, facing the pumping station is a RPG Turret placed on a balcony. There are many crates and other obstacles to be found for cover in the alleys, while the balconies have a few panels to hide behind. The opposite corners in front of The Pink Pearl and Joe's Green Groceries offer a vantage point by covering the alleys they are connected to. Also, vending machines are placed near each corner of the plaza: atop the the stairs near Joe's Green Groceries, next to the Poisoned Apple bar, below the pumping station, and atop the stairs near the Pink Pearl. Mermaid Lounge The Mermaid Lounge is central to Siren Alley. The dining area consists of a single room with a counter and a food showcase, and several tables and couches for customers. The hall on the left of the counter has another couch and table, and a vending machine in the corner. The back room is the kitchen and has stairs leading to the Upper Rooms. A hole on the ceiling in front of the main entrance leads to the Bathroom upstairs. The lounge can be accessed from ground level on three sides of the map: the front and back entrance, and a hole on the left wall of the dining area. Upper Rooms The apartment above the Mermaid Lounge consists of several rooms. From the kitchen's stairs is a vestibule, with a broken door to a bedroom and an automatic one to the balcony outside. The bedroom was sacked, books scattered around and a guitar case lying next to a bed with a suitcase. The room opens to a bathroom in the back, a corridor through a broken wall and a living room through a breakable one. Both the living room and the corridor have doors to the outside balcony. Bathroom A small bathroom in the Upper Rooms with a hole in the floor, leading to the dining area of the Mermaid Lounge. This room does not leave enough space for fighting, but can be used to quickly escape through the lower floor or to get round enemies. Maintenance Station This maintenance area located above the entrance to Pumping Station 5 has only two accesses: one end opens to a makeshift bridge over the alley and a ramp on a pipe near Joe's Green Groceries, the other to a catwalk and the Control Room. This makes the Maintenance Station an easy spot to defend against groups of enemies, with a few explosive barrels lying around to be used as potential weapons. Control Room This small room with a control board and pumps can be used as a cover when firing at enemies on the alley below or on the balconies around the Upper Rooms. The door to the balconies is ideal to set a trap for the unaware, and the catwalk leading to the Maintenance Station can also be jumped off for a quick escape, though the water pool and the vending machine below can be hazards. General Tips Vending Machine Locations *In the Mermaid Lounge. *In the Maintenance Station corner by Pink Pearl. *On the upper level near the Poisoned Apple. *On the lower level near Pump Station #5. *On the main floor near Oceanview Pharmacy. *On the upper floor near Oceanview Pharmacy. Little Sister Vents *Near the Pink Pearl. *In Maintenance Room near Control Room. *Upper Floor near Oceanview Pharmacy. Big Daddy Suit Locations *Near the RPG Turret by the Control Room on the Upper Level. *In front of Joe's Green Groceries. *Near Oceanview Pharmacy. Control Points *Main floor in front of Joe's Green Groceries. *Upper Rooms in room with the Guitar by the breakable wall. *Main floor by The Pink Pearl. Turrets *Upper the floor near entrance to Control Station. *Lower floor near Oceanview Pharmacy. Other Tips Fights mostly occur on the Plaza due to the cramped space of the Mermaid Lounge and the Upper Rooms. Balconies are a huge advantage and Leg Up gives an easy access to them when fighting both on ground and above. The placement of turrets does not give much advantage, but can serve as distractions when fighting in the alley. Some of the windows in the Lounge and Upper Rooms give a glimpse of the outside, but do not help much in aiming at enemies. There are also few barrels scattered around to be used as projectiles. Gallery MP Siren Alley 02.jpg|''A corner of the Plaza from the Poisoned Apple.'' MP Siren Alley 03.jpg|''A corner of the Plaza from the pink Pearl.'' MP Siren Alley 04.jpg|''A corner of the Plaza from the Pumping Station.'' MP Siren Alley 05.jpg|''The front side of the Mermaid Lounge.'' MP Siren Alley 06.jpg|''The sealed entrance to Pumping Station 5.'' MP Siren Alley 17.jpg|''The catwalk between the Maintenance Station and the Control Room.'' MP Siren Alley 22.jpg|''The way up to the Maintenance Station.'' MP Siren Alley 18.jpg|''The alley guarded by the RPG Turret.'' MP Siren Alley 09.jpg|''The abandoned Poisoned Apple bar.'' MP Siren Alley 08.jpg|''The alley guarded by a Machine Gun Turret.'' MP Siren Alley 10.jpg|''The barricaded front of the Pink Pearl.'' MP Siren Alley 19.jpg|''Jones Hardware, shut down.'' MP Siren Alley 20.jpg|''The barred entrance to Joe's Green Groceries.'' MP Siren Alley 21.jpg|''The damaged gate near Joe's Green Groceries.'' MP Siren Alley 14.jpg|''The kitchen at the Mermaid Lounge.'' MP Siren Alley 15.jpg|''The stairs to the Upper Rooms.'' MP Siren Alley 13.jpg|''The vestibule in the Upper Rooms.'' MP Siren Alley 23.jpg|''The bedroom in the Upper Rooms.'' MP Siren Alley 12.jpg|''The corridor in the Upper Rooms.'' MP Siren Alley 26.jpg|''The hole in the Bathroom, with the Lounge below.'' Behind the Scenes *Unlike all other uses of the Welcome Mural seen in the BioShock series, this level is first to display the same exact texture within the frames of an advertisement poster. In regular uses of this texture, it covers large sections of walls, such as the Lounge in the beginning of BioShock and the Hall of the Future in Ryan Amusements from BioShock 2. *This map has the only additions in the series of the following businesses: Jones Hardware and Laurel Boutique. *There is a design flaw in the Mermaid Lounge: one of the three doors to the lounge is unusable and boarded shut, seen outside the business. However, inside where the access point should be is the stairs up. fr:Allée des Sirènes (Aide Bioshock 2) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Rapture Metro Pack DLC Category:Walkthroughs